Changing cubicles may be found in a great number of shops such as, e.g., clothing stores or sports shops, in order to enable a client to try on one or more items of clothing. Common changing cubicles mainly serve to create a closed, private zone where the user of the changing cubicle may put off at least a part of the clothes he wears in order to try on items of clothing that interest him.
A disadvantage of common changing cubicles is that the user has to undress at least partly before trying on items of clothing that interest him. Furthermore, the user may be allowed to take only a limited number of items of clothing to the changing cubicle, said items of clothing, in addition, having to be at hand in the store at that particular time. In case the items of clothing taken to the cubicle do not fit the user or are not to the user's liking, the user first has to get dressed again before being able to leave the changing cubicle in order to look for more appropriate items of clothing. In addition, as a rule, it is not possible for a user within the changing cubicle to get more information on the items of clothing taken into the cubicle for trying them on, or on similar items of clothing. This makes the comparison among various items of clothing, which are of the same kind or similar to each other, more difficult, the more so since it is not possible for the user in a common changing cubicle to simultaneously try on various items of clothing that are of the same kind or similar and to compare them directly with one another in worn condition.
All in all, the trying on of items of clothing in common changing cubicles becomes thereby very time-consuming and complicated. The possibilities of comparison as well as the possibilities to obtain and exchange information on the items of clothing which are of interest to the user are limited.
Starting from the prior art, it is therefore a problem of the present invention to at least reduce the disadvantages described here. Furthermore, it is the task of the present invention to provide a method for the determination of the body shape of a person, in particular of a dressed person.